Necessary Monsters Character Index
by RaptorusMaximus
Summary: A list of the excessive amount of Original Characters in my story Necessary Monsters made for the aid of my lovely readers. Will be updated if and when more characters are added, or when enough information is learned about a character to warrant expanding their entry.


_**As requested, here's a Character Index of all the reoccurring Original Characters I have so far included in this story. I've left out character's I've named but killed, or Named but won't be coming back to for a long time if ever. I'll update the list as necessary, but this should be good for now.**_

 **Imperial Inquisition**

Marthas Devinir

Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos, Gamma-Level Psyker

Bethany Quiriam

Interrogator, student of Devinir, Zeta-Level Biomancer

Varsius Keletii

Half-eldar assassin/swordsman

Tellara Keletii

Half-Eldar assassin/infiltrator.

Operative 59-1 (LIX-I)-Female

Calidus Assassin, also answers to Lixi or Lix.

Operative Mic

(No Formally Introduced yet, but Mentioned)

 **Deathwatch**

Brother-Sergeant Velov Osiris: Squad Leader

Veteran Sergeant of the Lamenters, wields the relic chainsword _Bloody Tears_

Brother-Librarian Raan Persax: Squad Psyker

Epistolary of the Blood Ravens, talented Pyromancer

Brother-Apothecary Augustus Theoverus: Squad Medic

Apothecary of the Sons of Guilliman, young, most religious Astartes.

Tyrion Sar'al: Crowd Control, Second-in-Command.

Firedrake of the Salamanders chapter, very old, follower of the Promethean Cult, stand-in Chaplain for the squad.

Sartak Husun: Close Combat

Company Champion of the White Scars, impeccable swordsman, has a very strict code of personal honor.

Eric Gorvax: Fire Support

Devastator of the Steel Confessors, augmented with Cybernetics, is the primary intermediary between his squad and Mechanicus forces in Marthas' fleet.

Finar Herus: Explosives and Demolitions

Veteran of the Celestial Lions, the squad Joker, very good at blowing stuff up.

Inax Seh'dra: Infiltration and Psychological Warfare

Vanguard Veteran of the Voidstalkers, often dispatched on solo missions by the Inquisitor.

Zar Challax: Shock Assault and Guerilla Warfare.

Dragon Claw of the Black Dragons, young, convert to the Promethian Cult.

Marcus Lanyx: Reconnaissance and Sniper Support

Sternguard Veteran of the Raptors, second-best shot in Marthas' fleet, usually doesn't speak unless it is important.

Sergeant Drak Lothbrok: Squad Leader

Wolf-Guard of the Vilka Fenrika, wields the Frost-Axe Chillrend, mild alcoholic, on surprisingly good terms with Asmond.

Asmond Peritas: Heavy Weapons Officer.

Deathwing Knight of the Dark Angels, traded his Storm Shield for an Assault Cannon, doesn't interact much with mortals.

Yoric Seratas: Close Combat

Assault Terminator of the Carcharodons, aggressive and bloodthirsty in battle, named his lightning claws _Carnage_ and _Slaughter_ , surprisingly respectful to humans.

Kerill Merios: Defense

Assault Terminator of the Minotaurs, speaks in a very blank voice at most times, does not get on well with Sergeant Osiris.

Fredric Verol: Ant-Armor/Fortifications, Tech

Terminator of the Crimson Fists, was set to become a junior Techmarine prior to the Transfer.

 **Imperial Navy**

Captain Dracov

Commander of the Excelsior-class light cruiser _His Silent Blade_ , Marthas' flagship, native of Cadia.

Navigator Marisa Essex of House Trello

Navigator of _His Silent Blade_ , has light-pink skin, short head-tendrils and eyes that glow faintly silver.

Captain Yerral Sacco

Commander of the Sword-Class Frigate _Guardian of Faith_ , has a faint Hiver accent.

Captain Isabella Partia

Comander of the Firestorm-Class Frigate _Black Revenge_ , member of the Partia Noble family.

Captain Victoria Partia

Comander of the Firestorm-Class Frigate _White Execution_ , member of the Partia Noble family, has a cybernetic eye.

Captain Rolbert Turin

Commander of the Claymore-Class Corvette _Watchful Gaze_ , has a large moustache and gruff voice.

Captain Felecia Viron

Commander of the Claymore-Class Corvette _Steady Hand_ , youngest of Marthas' Captains, but is a natural at Void Combat, under the tutelage of Captain Rolbert.

 **Other Imperial Characters**

Captain Barria Terix

Commander of the Inquisitor's Tempestus Scions, the 43rd Freisak Stormtrooper Company.

Sister Superior Sabe Helone

Hospitaller of the _Order of the Peaceful Heart,_ chief medical officer onboard _His Silent Blade_.

 **Mechanicus Characters**

Magos-Biologis Rik Zerrus

Expert in Xeno-Biology, was around when Marthas was an Interrogator, far more Machine than Man, widely accepted as Creepiest Techpriest on the _Blade_ by the crew.

Techpriest-Dominatus Mav Paulus

Combat-based Tech-Adept, heads the small contingent of Skitarii and other Mechanicus troops in the Inquisitor's fleet, also has expertise in Archeo and Xeno technological study.

Techpriest Cerci Hasta

Master of Bionics and Cybernetics, responsible for all prosthetic surgery in Marthas' fleet, surprisingly Human-looking despite her specialization.

 **Mass Effect Characters**

Priora T'loak

Asari, Daughter of the Pirate Queen of Omega, Adept Biotic, leader of the _Talons_ mercenary group.

Verris Faral

Salarian Male, member of the _Talons_ merc group, team Marksman, Analyst, and Bookkeeper.

Oceno Famfab

Batarian Female, member of the _Talons_ merc group, team Medic, hates the Hegemony.

Nikolas Petrov

Human Male, member of the _Talons_ merc group, team Engineer and Interrogator, family was killed by Batarian raiders, lives up to most Russian stereotypes.

 **Craftworld Eldar**

Farseer Reyalla Siiliss

Last Farseer of Craftworld Dan-Varr, leader of the Craftworld Eldar in the Mass Effect galaxy, has taken her people Beyond the relays to rebuild.

Tyre Siiliss

Younger brother of Reyalla, Walked the path of the Outcast for at least 300 years.

Freya Siiliss

Daughter of Farseer Reyalla, newly stepped upon the Path of the Outcast, left to train with her Uncle before wandering the galaxy on her own.

Autarch Donlon

Highest-Ranking military leader of Dan-Varr, has a relatively short temper, feels responsible for the loss of the craftworld to the Tyranids.

Teriss Vakoll

Captain of the Eldar Light-Cruiser _Will of Khaine_ , de-facto leader of the Dan-Varr 'Fleet', relatively young.

Lorad Deathshadow

Striking-Scorpions Exarch, wields a Biting Blade, helped Reylla rescue Ashley Williams from Virmire.

 **Harlequins**

Troupmaster Lenshor

Leader of the Masque of the Shrouded Stars, head dancer of the Twilight Troup.

Shadowseer Yldaer

Head Psyker of the Masque, also primary Narrator in large performances.

The Solitaire

Emissary of Cegorach, informed the Eldar of the Laughing God's plan, can now speak due to separation from Slaanesh. Has pink and purple eyes and is relatively plain for an Eldar.


End file.
